Patrick Iacocca
About Me: My name is Patrick Iacocca and I am 11. My best friend is Hannah Fioravanti. Hannah is in 10th grade. In my free time I mostly play video games or I am typing stories with Hannah. When I'm not doing those things I'm either at swim team practice for the YMCA or taking ceramics class also at the Y. I go to ceramics class with Hannah and that is also where we first met. Pottery is one of my most favorite hobby. I have one dog, four cats, and a my own pet guinea pig. Story #1 "Lucid Dreams?" (This story is just the days of the life of the character and I just wanted to type, there is not much special its just a topic that I like so please just enjoy it for what it is. Thanks!) My name is Rhet Forsiloe and I have been able to, at will, control all of my dreams or known as lucid dreaming. A lucid dream is when you are aware you are dreaming which then can give you control of your dreams further on and give you a perception of time and thoughts and in the end you can have remembrance of it. But this didn't all of a sudden start happening. This started when I was about 6 which was around 5 years ago. My friends are Caleb Senuti, Alexia Hensule, and Norman Zemuchi. For a little more about me in general I'm 12, I have reddish-brown hair and I'm 4,7". But now that you know about me let me tell you how this all began, or more of how I learned to have lucid dreams. During my year of being a 6 year old I grew an interest to learning about dreams and how everything seemed so magical during dreams. I started having my mom read books to me about dreams as "bedtime stories". When it started to get close to my birthday I only wanted one thing, The Book of Dreams, the biggest book of information on dreams there was. When my birthday strolled around I couldn't have been happier to get the book. Now all I wanted then was for my mom to get home so "we" could read. But she never did. It was a few days later that I found out that she died in a car accident on her way home from her work because she was speeding 20 miles above the speed limit on the freeway so she could get home in time to see me on my birthday. Later when the car doors were removed for parts they found something in the glove compartment in the passengers seat. It was a present for me. It was mostly crushed but the card was still legible, so I knew it was for me. From then on my dad had to work extra to pay for the house and electric and water bills. So in the meantime I had a babysitter named Katherine (or Kate) watch me for a while (or for what feels like forever). She was pretty nice and she is very selfless when it comes to younger kids. She started to sleep at my house in my house's extra guest room because my dad got a promotion which was good, except that meant more work. On the weekends Kate and I would watch movies at 11 o'clock and pass out while watching. But one night it happened, my first lucid dream. It was amazing, to feel totally in control of your own consciousness. I never wanted to wake up but at the same time I felt trapped, in a world of my own mind. I felt so weak to see that what I was in was basically my whole mind but I felt that I could bend the laws of physics and reality at my will. That's what made it all feel good again; knowing that this was not real but I still wanted it to end. As my eyes opened I started to fade back into reality. I sat up and planted my feet onto the ground and started down the hallway and stairs with my red blanket still wrapped around me tightly. My dad worked through the night so Kate was still here she was in the basement watching her favorite show of all time Breaking Bread, I could tell because as I got closer I could hear T.V. yelling. I rolled my eyes and groggily made my way to the basement door. I opened the door which startled Kate because most of my body was covered by my blanket so she didn't recognize me at first but then she sank back into the couch. "You're up early" Kate said sarcastically and she pointing at the clock while holding back a slight smile. I looked at the clock that and read it, '10:45'. Then I turned to her and said "Good morning to you too." while I made my way over to the couch she was on and sat next to her and sank into the couch as well. We watched the show for a while longer when I started to get hungry. I turned to Kate and asked "So whats for breakfast?". Kate turned to me as well and said "Waffle House?". I laughed and said back "Is that really a question?". (2nd Marking Period) We then headed up the stairs and I went to my room to get changed and grab my phone and Kate was getting her car keys. When I got back down Kate was already down getting her shoes on and she had put an unbuttoned, wrinkled, plaid flannel on top off her grey t-shirt. I made my way to the mudroom and threw some Crocs on. We walked out to Kate's Sedan and we both sat in the front. Kate started the car as I plugged the AUX cord into my phone. I set my phone down in a cup holder after I pressed play. I then pulled my seat belt out and found the buckle and clicked the metal part of the seat belt in. Kate started the car and pulled out of the driveway. (After a boring car ride because it doesn't really matter) We got out of the car, walked in and heard the familiar ring of the door bell we were greeted by a waiter who led us to a table. After we finished breakfast we went back to the house and relaxed for the rest of the day. At around 6 p.m. we had dinner and went to bed. The next morning we got up and made breakfast. Today we we're going to make something big because we didn't have anything planned to do later in the day. We planned out the whole thing. Katie would get two frying pans and bacon while I got out flour, baking powder, some salt, sugar, eggs, milk, and butter. Katie turned our gas stove on to 400° and put the bacon on the pan. Once the bacon was sizzling like water on magma, Kate grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. I then got to work on the pancakes. I got out a sifter, that we had for a while, and a measuring cup. I put the sifter over some wax paper and put the flour, baking powder, sugar,and a pinch of salt in the ancient like sifter. After all the dry ingredients were sifted together, I moved on to the wet ingredients. I put one egg, around 3/4 a cup milk, and a bit of melted butter in a big plastic mixing bowl. I got a whisk and whisked together the wet ingredients. Once I finished I picked up the wax paper and dumped the dry ingredients with the wet ones and went back to whisking the ingredients. After I had finished I reached in a cabinet near my legs and got out a cheap pan that looked like a Frisbee with a handle. I turned the stove to 350°. I placed the pan on the stove and lined it up with burner closest to edge of the stove. I then got the rest of the butter I didn't use and tilted the pan until the whole pan was buttered. I than poured about half a cup of batter on to the pan and let it sit for a minute. I then grabbed a spatula and flipped than pancake. The cooked side was golden brown like a perfectly toasted marsh mellow. After another minute I flipped it again and it was the same golden brown. I got a plate out of the cabinet and placed the pancake on it. I made 12 more until I was out of batter. In between each pancake I placed a little bit of butter. The pancakes were stacked in a spiral shape. I placed the stack on the table and waited for Kate to finish the bacon and toast. Kate finished the toast, we ate and then we went to sit on the couch. (3rd MP) We later watched a 2001: A Space Odyssey and then went to sleep. The next morning Kate went to the store and I was home alone for an hour or so. I went to the basement to watch T.V. There wasn't much on so I went back up stairs, grabbed a Diet Coke, and went outside for a bit. I went to our deck that was a little old and creaky, but stable. I went to our hand woven hammock and sat down on it trying not to drop the cold drink in hand. Once settled I opened the can and took a long sip before setting it down on the ground careful not to spill it. I laid back and closed my eyes and drifted off. I was then awoken by the rumble of a car, my brother's. He's been at college recently but he's visiting and I knew this horrible moment would come. If I didn't already mention that I have a brother...well I do, his name's Jason but we call him Jay. And I'm not that happy about it. Since being the youngest I get picked on... A LOT. And as always, he still will. The whole family kinda got torn apart when my mom died. We weren't the same, we didn't have any second parent to help take care of anyone or anything. That's where Kate came in. She helped take care of me and made sure I didn't set the house on fire while my dad was at work. And after Kate joined us Jay left so we gave Kate his room. Since he's back he's staying in the guest room in the basement. I stood up and went to say "Hi" since its been a year and a half. When I was on the black top drive way he was already out of his car and bringing in his bags. I offered to help but he declined. I opened the door for him but he ignored me, no surprise. He changed a lot. His face looks tired and he seems exhausted. He went downstairs to the guest room, which is now his when he visits. Then the I heard the garage door open, Kate. I went back outside to help her carry in groceries. Once the groceries were in the house Kate went down stairs to greet Jay while I put away the groceries. When Kate came back up stairs she walk to the family room and I followed. We both sat on the couch and I turned on the T.V. "What do you wanna' watch" Kate said "I don't know" I said in reply. She decided to flip through channels until we found something. She stopped at GSN and Family Fued was on. We watched a few rounds then went to bed. As I drifted off I had a really strange dream. There was a loud beep over and over getting longer in between beeps and I felt hazy and my eyelids felt heavy. There's also yelling, and a lot of it. I hate it. I HATE IT! I want it to stop! NOW! I yelled for it to stop. But it didn't it went on. And I have no power over it. As the sounds faded I heard crying and screams of words that I couldn't make out and sounded distorted. My eyes shot open and Katie and Jay were there staring at me with fear and worry in their eyes. "W-whats wrong?.." I said hesitantly. "Are you okay?" Katie said "You're crying". I put my hand to my face not realizing that I was indeed crying. I wiped them away and quickly stated It was just a nightmare and nothing more. Kate nods with a look of disbelief. She and Jay left and I didn't sleep the rest of the night. (4th MP) The next morning I was tired with black under my eyes and a terrible head ache. I went downstairs to see Kate eating some cereal. I went to the pantry and grabbed a box mindlessly, got a bowl and poured the cereal into the bowl. I sat down next to Katie with my bowl and poured in some milk. Katie looked at me but said nothing. We ate silently for a while until Jay joined us. He sat down on his phone and once Katie finished her and I went to the car. I was going to Caleb's house to sleep over. Kate and I walked to the door but stopped when Jay spoke "Hey Kate can you give me a lift to the movie theater to meet up with some High school friends, my truck is out of gas" "Uh Sure" Kate replied. We all hopped in Kate's car and went to Caleb's house first. Kate's actually never met Caleb so i have to direct her. Kate got on to the main road and started driving slowly. "Ok where's his house" Kate asked... I-i don't remember... Jay and Kate stared at me waiting for an answer that I didn't have. "Uh, l-let me ask him". I take my phone out of my pocket and text him. Texting Rhett: uh Caleb what ur address Caleb: �� u dont remember Rhett: shut up �� just tell me Caleb: 905 Hudson Street Lansdowne Rhett: Thx im omw Caleb: bai I put my phone down and tell Kate his address and I can already tell Jay is annoyed that he's late. When we arrived at Caleb's house Jay seemed relieved to have me out of the car. I knocked on the door and Caleb's dad invited me in. I went to Caleb's room and sat on his gaming chair. Caleb in the bathroom combing his hair after his shower, as I suppose. I guess he didn't hear me come in because when he walked back to check his phone, which was on the bed, he jumped at the sight of me sitting in front of the T.V. "I didn't hear you come in" Caleb said with a snicker. I looked at him and replied with "Wow, I couldn't tell", while trying to make the sarcasm obvious. Caleb sat down on the other gaming chair next to me and turned on his εsԀ simultaneously with the T.V. He grabbed two controllers as he leaned back into his seat and tossed me one. Where I'm From Poem I am from fruit cobbler and snickers salad and crepes I am from the Seneca Lake And trips to New York I am from the climbing tree That sits on the curb And the dinosaur statue To gaze at in elementary I am from Ireland and a old best friend named Tim I am from sarcastic comments And a dad saying "Don't hurt yourself" I am from Nintendo Consoles To spend my time with And going to the public pool Category:Period Seven Category:All Students